Una Carta y una Despedida
by Sarita89
Summary: Una perdida de una persona muy especial, una despedida que no debería ser, una carta y un regalo. Leerla creo que merece la pena.


Llueve, es de lo único que soy consciente, de eso y de que ella ya no esta.

Veo rostros sorprendidos, rostros indiferentes, rostros…tristes, rotos. El mío es indescifrable.

Noto caer las gotas de lluvia por mi rostro, pero no me importa. Debe ser una pesadilla, ¡si eso debe ser! Sé que me levantará y ella estará a mi lado, como siempre ha sido y como debe ser. Pero tengo miedo, miedo a levantarme y darme cuenta de que esto es real y de que no es ninguna pesadilla.

Pero entonces noto que unos brazos me rodean

-lo siento cariño

Es un susurro, un susurro que me hace abrir los ojos y ver que no es ninguna pesadilla, ella no esta.

Molly Weasley es la portadora de esas palabras, levanto mi cara para ver que la suya esta bañada en lágrimas, entonces es cuando me doy cuenta de que yo no he llorado, no he gritado, no me he inmutado, no he hecho nada, solo lo que debía hacer. Mis piernas me han llevado hasta el cementerio donde se celebrará el funeral. Su funeral.

Un hombre mayor se pone en frente de todos los demás, y empieza ha hablar

-Queridos amigos, estamos hoy aquí para despedir a una amiga, una hermana, una hija, pero sobre todo a una gran persona.

Dejo de escucharle, me hace daño, no por lo que dice, si no porque sé que esto es su despedida, y que cuando acabe de hablar no habrá más, y tal vez si no le escuche no haya despedida. No quiero despedirme.

Siento que alguien solloza a mi lado, me giro para ver a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano, a Ron. Lo observo durante un rato. Recuerdo el funeral de Fred, él no lloró, en cambio ahora su cara esta bañada en lágrimas. Ella y Ron estuvieron juntos, pero no funciono, se separaron pero la separación en vez de distanciarlos hizo que su amistad fuera mucho más fuerte. Para Ron ella era su hermana, y para ella Ron era su hermano. Me mira y una pequeña sonrisa aparece en su rostro, pienso que ese gesto no es suyo, tal vez ella desde algún lugar le ha obligado a sonreir, porque a pesar de su sonrisa siguen cayendo lágrimas por sus ojos y yo simplemente evito su mirada y su sonrisa porque no sé como contestarle, sé que el espera otra pequeña sonrisa de mi parte, como si me quisiera decir que ella esta bien, y yo le contestara "si, lo sé". Pero no es así. Yo no siento eso. Solo quiero que vuelva.

Sigo mirando a mi alrededor, los Weasley, Luna, Neville, Draco, todos nuestros compañeros de Gryffindor, e incluso de otras casa, sus padres y mucha más gente ha querido asistir a su funeral, pero sé que a mucha de esta gente le da igual. Simplemente están aquí porque ella es famosa y por lo que ha representado en el mundo mágico. Ella es una de las salvadoras del mundo mágico junto a Ron y a mí.

Los Weasley, Luna, Neville y Draco son los miembros más afectados junto a su familia. Todos ellos han intentado acercarse a mi, me han preguntado si estaba bien, y yo simplemente les digo que si.

No quiero a nadie, no quiero hablar con nadie, solo quiero estar con ella de nuevo.

Veo como su madre se acerca a la tumba con una rosa en la mano, en la cual deja un beso, y la sitúa encima de la tumba. Y acaba derrumbándose. Su marido se dirige hasta ella y la rodea entre sus brazos. Y de repente siento una mirada clavada en mí, y veo como su madre me mira, como si quisiera decirme algo, y yo solo puedo leer en sus labios un "gracias".

Dicen que lo peor que te puede pasar en esta vida es perder a un hijo, y a mi su madre me acaba de decir "gracias".

Todo el mundo se acerca a los padres de ella dándoles el pésame. Yo no tengo esa fuerza que me haga ir hacia ellos y darle el pésame por la perdida de la persona más importante de mi vida.

-Harry cielo, nosotros nos vamos- es de nuevo la señora Weasley.

-Yo me quedaré un rato más y luego iré a casa.

-Estas seguro que no quieres venirte a la Madriguera- ahora es el señor Weasley el que habla.

-No, muchas gracias, pero prefiero ir a casa y descansar.

-Esta bien, pero si necesitas cualquier cosa no lo dudes, nosotros estaremos esperándote.

-Gracias

Molly me abraza y Arthur me dedica una sonrisa. Se que para ellos también ha sido difícil, para ellos ella era como una hija más.

Me he quedado solo. Y la lluvia ya ha parado, ahora solo chispea un poco. De repente noto que alguien me toca un hombro y me doy la vuelta para ver quien ha sido la persona que ha decidido interrumpir mi silencio.

-¡Señora Granger!- mis palabras salen con sorpresa, ella esta ahí mirándome con una sonrisa.

Es idéntica a ella excepto por su pelo que es liso y más rubio que el de mi mejor amiga.

Ella simplemente estira el brazo y me da una carta. La miro extrañado y me vuelve a sonreír.

-Gracias, Harry, muchas gracias.

Y se marcha.

Yo aún estoy parado en el sitio, no sé que hacer, que decir, que gritar, que llorar…

Miro el sobre y veo que pone un nombre.

"HARRY POTTER"

Es su caligrafía, no hay duda, es una carta suya. No sé si abrirla, tal vez sea su despedida.

De repente siento un escalofrío, se ha levantado un poco de viento, pero en el momento se va.

Y decido abrirla y prepararme, tal vez, para su despedida.

Querido Harry:

(FLASH BACK)

Se ve a Hermione tumbada en una cama de un hospital con una pluma y un pergamino escribiendo.

_Se que te ha costado mucho decidir si abrir o no la carta. Sé que tienes miedo de que sea una despedida, pero tranquilo que yo te he dado ese pequeño empujoncito que te hacia falta para abrirla._

_Harry, mi querido y mejor amigo Harry. No tengo tiempo para despedirme de ti ni de los demás, y sé que aunque lo tuviera, tú no me dejarías, por eso he decidido escribir esta carta._

_Harry es necesario que nos despidamos, porque si no, te arrepentirás siempre. Y yo también, porque tengo tantas cosas que decirte, que no me gustaría irme de este mundo sin hacerlo._

_Antes de nada quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí. Harry tú me devolviste la vida, cuando yo pensaba que estaría sola y que nunca tendría un amigo de verdad aparecisteis Ron y tú y me salvasteis de mi propia soledad. Y eso os lo agradeceré siempre. Porque soy como soy gracias a vosotros. _

_Sé que muchas veces he sido algo insufrible y muy pesada, pero siempre lo he hecho por vuestro bien. Era en vosotros en quien pensaba todo el tiempo, en ti._

_Harry no solo me enseñaste lo que era una amistad, sino que también me enseñaste lo que era estar enamorada. Gracias a ti he descubierto tantas cosas y he pasado los mejores momentos de mi vida. _

_Tú y solo tú has hecho que mi vida fuera feliz._

_Harry, tú me has dado la felicidad, y por eso ahora yo quiero devolverte al menos la mitad de la felicidad que tú me has dado. _

_Me has enseñado el valor de la amistad, el valor del amor, pero sobre todo el valor de la vida._

_Estuvimos juntos en los buenos momentos, en los momentos divertidos, en los momentos nostálgicos, en los momentos tristes. Estuvimos en los fracasos, en las victorias, en las luchas, en las bodas. Me diste una sonrisa, una lágrima, un beso, un abrazo, una caricia._

_Estuviste conmigo en todo momento, estuviste a mi lado, simplemente estuviste._

_Hoy también estamos juntos, tal vez no como tú quisieras, pero estamos juntos. Y quiero que sepas que SIEMPRE estaré a tu lado. El día en que consigas una medalla por tu buen trabajo, el día que conozcas a esa persona especial, el día que te vuelvas a enamorar, el día que te cases. El día que tengas un hijo, ¡el día que tengas nietos! Y el día que dejes este mundo para ir a otro lugar mejor te juro una cosa, yo estaré ahí, esperándote con una sonrisa y entonces nada nos separara. Pero hasta ese día queda mucho._

_Por eso he decidido algo, para que la espera se te haga más leve te voy a hacer tres regalos. _

_Uno es una foto nuestra, para que nunca me olvides, yo a ti nunca te olvidaré._

_Dos, te deseo todo la felicidad del mundo Harry, y como dicen que desde aquí arriba se puede cumplir cualquier cosa, te doy la felicidad._

_Y tres, te doy mi amor, mi eterno amor que siempre irá contigo._

_Harry deseo que todos tus sueños se hagan realidad y que seas feliz, sobre todas las cosas que seas feliz._

_Tú me hiciste feliz a mí y yo sé que te haré feliz a ti desde donde quiera que este._

_Gracias Harry, de verdad, gracias de corazón. Gracias por haberme brindado tu amistad y por haberme dejado ocupar un lugar en tu corazón. Ahora y siempre tú ocuparas el mío._

_Y esta es mi despedida, y espero que ahora tu rostro me muestre una sonrisa porque ese será mi regalo. Y el tuyo, esta carta._

_Hasta siempre Harry._

_Tu mejor amiga, hermana y amor_

_Hermione Jean Granger._

(FIN FLASH BACK)

Ahora miles de lágrimas surcan mi rostro, pero no solo eso, también hay algo más en él. Una sonrisa. Y esa sonrisa es mi regalo. Para ti Hermione y solo para ti.

Hasta este momento pensé que te podría odiar, por haberte ido, por haberme dejado, ahora sé que no, que en realidad te sigo amando, y que te amo más que ayer.

Observo uno de los tres obsequios que me has regalado, una foto nuestra. Yo tampoco te olvidaré nunca, y por eso te regalo mi felicidad, cada momento que en mi vida sea feliz, te lo dedicaré y te lo regalaré a ti.

-Gracias Hermione, gracias por haber entrado en mi vida.

Convoco una rosa blanca, tu flor favorita, la acaricio y deposito un beso en ella, como hizo tu madre, y deposito la flor en tu tumba.

Miro por última vez tu lápida y leo lo que pone:

_**HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER**_

_**Compañera, amiga, hija y hermana**_

_**Siempre te recordaremos.**_

Cojo mi varita para añadir una última palabra a la lápida. Sonrió por última vez y me marcho de ese lugar diciendo mis últimas palabras.

-Hasta pronto, Hermione.

_**HERMIONE JEAN GRANGER**_

_**Compañera, amiga, hija, hermana y amor**_

_**Siempre te recordaremos.**_


End file.
